


Emergency Sex Pollen Contact

by TheShinyLizard



Series: MDM-Alpha2b, also known as Sex Pollen [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: 5 +1 kinda but not really, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, Mind Meld, Oral Sex, Pon Farr, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShinyLizard/pseuds/TheShinyLizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Enterprise has encountered many oddities while traveling through space on her five year mission. Some of them were strictly on one planet while others seemed to thrive on many planets. One of the strangest and yet most prolific of these oddities was affectionately dubbed ‘Sex Pollen’ (a very unscientific and unspecific name as said by the Enterprise’s First Officer, Mr. Spock to a smirking Dr.McCoy): a pathogen (coded under the name MDM-Alpha2b) that strips the subject of their inhibitions and induces a euphoric and aphrodisiacal release of serotonin, dopamine, and norepinephrine that ultimately leaves the subject in a libidinous, primal state until sexual release (generally of a penetrative nature) and the release must be with a partner, manual sexual stimulation has so far been unsuccessful. As the infected person is typically severely impaired it is up to their emergency sex pollen contact (not sex buddy, Jim, stop calling them that) to ensure release and gratification.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emergency Sex Pollen Contact

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta'ed yet. And also first time writing a sex scene, so yeah not the best.
> 
> Some dub-con elements.

The Enterprise has encountered many oddities while traveling through space on her five year mission. Some of them were strictly on one planet while others seemed to thrive on many planets. One of the strangest and yet most prolific of these oddities was affectionately dubbed ‘Sex Pollen’ (a very unscientific and unspecific name as said by the Enterprise’s First Officer, Mr. Spock to a smirking Dr.McCoy): a pathogen (coded under the name MDM-Alpha2b) that strips the subject of their inhibitions and induces a euphoric and aphrodisiacal release of serotonin, dopamine, and norepinephrine that ultimately leaves the subject in a libidinous, primal state until sexual release (generally of a penetrative nature) and the release must be with a partner, manual sexual stimulation has so far been unsuccessful. As the infected person is typically severely impaired it is up to their emergency sex pollen contact (not sex buddy, Jim, stop calling them that) to ensure release and gratification.

MDM-Alpha2b was first discovered on Regulus 9 (Pink Cotton Candy cloud planet as recorded in the Captain’s log, though Mr. Spock thoroughly objected to that name). It has since then been catalogued on additional planets; each with its own form of the ‘Sex Pollen’.

Regulus 9 (or the Pink Cotton Candy cloud planet as Kirk preferred to call it) was an innocuous planet with pristine meadows, beaches, and mountains, and surprisingly no life forms. As such the planet was deemed safe for the captain and first office to beam down together (and explore). Two hours in and Kirk was relaxing on a bed of scarlet lilies (they closely resembled the Terran flower) when a puff of red pollen exploded from the flowers.

One hour later and after an embarrassing beam up that had Bones sputtering and Scotty turning away, cheeks redder than when Kirk found the illegal still in Engineering, Bones cleared the away team. He had to examine the infection and confirm that it was not contagious; they didn’t want the ship reduced anymore to a lust filled orgy than it already was.

No one mentioned the incident, or the fact that Kirk couldn’t look at Spock for the next three days without blushing scarlet and the tips of Spock’s ears turned emerald green whenever he glanced at the captain in the chair, recalling the feel of the captain beneath him, surrounding him. The thoughts were decreasing his efficiency and Spock swiftly stopped the direction of those thoughts before they could further distract him from his work. It took a night’s meditation before Spock could work again at peak efficiency. It was also helpful that Kirk came to work that day with a smile on his face and cheekily smirked at him before greeting him, saying “Good Morning” in a delightfully salacious tone that prompted another meditation that night. That week was one of the most restless in his life; constantly plagued by the memories of Regulus 9 and the lingering desire to (put it bluntly) bend the captain over and pound into him.

The next time they encountered the amorous pollen drug (MDM-Alpha2b) was on an inhabited planet, Monolexigla (or Purple People eaters as Kirk dubbed them, Spock was not impressed neither was Bones who cursed Jim and yelled at him to stop nicknaming the planets in the official captain’s log.). Lt. Uhura and the captain beamed down with the landing party. The Communications lieutenant was flushed and her eyes downcast when they returned to the ship, an hour after they were to check in. Immediately she asked Spock for the opportunity to speak privately in his quarters later. That night she terminated their relationship.

The next few appearances of MDM-Alpha2b were unremarkable and were minor entries in the captain and first officer’s logs. They coupled together two more times, each time under the influence of the aphrodisiacal pathogen, and each time was as the captain put it "water under the bridge". That was until Sirius 4.

Sirius 4 was a nice planet and generally considered vacation worthy by most of the Enterprise crew, for its sandy beaches, lush tropical forests, and the abundance of bright and aesthetically pleasing flora. As usual the captain and first officer beamed down together to the lush, vibrant planet. This time the captain kept his distance from the gorgeous flora of the planet. However he did manage to walk upon a space hornet’s nest.

The two had been walking along, talking about the diverse flora when Jim spotted a bright neon pink flower with a long stamen and crimson leaves and orange vines wrapped around its thick green stalk. It was in one of the many tropical forests that were spread over the planet. This particular forest was populated by a family of trees that was characterized by large, voluminous leaves.

Jim raced ahead of the Vulcan, bounding through the trees and shoving aside a giant leaf. He hadn’t seen the amber colored hive or heard any buzzing behind the leaf. The enraged hornets had attacked him, stinging him several times while he frantically waved his arms to try and beat the small insects away as their stings turned an angry red and large splotches broke out over the skin. He tripped over one of the large orange vines that covered the forest floor and fell backwards onto the neon pink petals. Spock then unceremoniously shoved the captain out of the way of the giant cloud of pollen spewed by the pink flower.

Within seconds of noticing the captain’s negative reaction towards the stings, Spock had flipped open his communicator and requested an immediate beam up, also that medical be on standby as the captain was in trouble. Spock then sneezed.

Their atoms scattered and reformed on the Enterprise, Kirk doubling over as the splotches turned life threatening, his skin ballooning in almost comical proportions. If it wasn’t for the fact that McCoy had a hypospray ready with epinephrine for just the occasion than Spock might have considered himself frightened, as it was Kirk was safe, ensconced in Sick bay under the Doctor’s watchful eyes.

But he couldn’t stop thinking that the captain would be better served with Spock standing by, watching him, and taking care of him. That night while he lay in bed, Spock couldn’t stop his thoughts from straying to the captain, his Golden Jim. He wanted to ravish him, publicly display their exclusiveness and show off his claim on the young captain. Spock tossed out those ideas as illogical nonsense. He was clearly suffering from a lack of sleep.

It was only in the morning, when he awoke, his member engorged, jutting up and leaking precome that he considered the idea to barge into sickbay and take Jim as a mate to be perfectly sound and reasonable. In hindsight that should’ve been his first clue.

Needless to say, Dr. McCoy was not thrilled to see Jim woken up by a persistent and prurient Spock who growled when the doctor tried to approach them. Jim was his and the doctor had only been taking care of him and now it was Spock’s turn to take care of Jim. The captain did not object to Spock kissing him, or penetrating him, as long as he used a lubricant, which Spock located easily. Forty minutes after their coupling, a deep throbbing pain in his head knocked the Vulcan out. He woke up, restrained to a biobed and under a strict quarantine by Dr. M’Benga who had diagnosed that Spock was under the influence of the infamous MDM-Alpha2b. Upon learning about his violating Jim, which only came after several times requesting the doctor to explain the need for the restraints, Spock would not allow himself to remain alone in Jim’s presence in the chance that the pollen was still in his system (though the doctor had repeatedly assured him that he was clear). Although, the good doctor did lecture Spock for not coming to sickbay when he first noticed the symptoms of MDM-Alpha2b, Spock had to point out the illogicality of that statement, as by the time he did notice the symptoms the drug had already stripped him of his mind.

Spock had put in for an immediate transfer from the Enterprise. It was denied. Kirk defended him, citing that the drug had hormonally compromised Spock and that it was ridiculous for Spock to think he could transfer off this ship because they had sex.

The next time that MDM-Alpha2b made an unfortunate reappearance was on Caribe. It was unfortunate in the regards that Spock could not beam down with the landing party as the native life form of the planet was very openly expressive in their movement. Every twitch, sigh, and move meant something to their culture and for them stoicism was deeply insulting. Logically, Spock remained aboard the Enterprise: while the landing party, including Uhura, Jim, four security ensigns (Clark, Ga’ble, Proctor, and Han), Ensign Chekov, and Junior Science Officer Rigby, greeted the Caribeans in First Contact.

He does not, therefore, know why Junior Science Officer Rigby and Chekov are blushing and refusing to speak but Spock’s curiosity is piqued when Officer Rigby requests a transfer from the ship and the captain approves without any comment on the matter. The captain also stayed silent when Spock asks why one of his protégés is now leaving the Enterprise. Whatever the reason it had something to do with Caribe and MDM-Alpha2b.

Ten days after the incident at Caribe, Spock received a curious message. It was an official communique, requesting Spock’s agreement to be Captain James T. Kirk’s Emergency MDM-Alpha2b Contact. It went in to detail describing the drug and its effects (which Spock already knew considering that he had studied its effects along with Dr. McCoy). If he agreed to the request then whenever Kirk was dosed with the ‘Sex Pollen’ Spock would be contacted and if need be beamed down to the planet or sent to sickbay where he would help ‘cure’ Jim of the effects of MDM-Alpha2b.

Immediately, he commed the captain.

The unit buzzed several times before it was answered sans video feed. “Yes, Spock?” Kirk asked, drowsy with sleep.

“There is a message on my terminal, asking me to be your MDM-Alpha2b emergency contact. Please clarify.” Spock would’ve considered Kirk to have his choice among the crew. He had overheard many of the female crew and some of the male enumerating Kirk’s many attractive qualities.

“New Starfleet order, Spock. You should’ve received a message last night asking who you want for your emergency contact.” He clicked through the messages and pulled up the Starfleet message sent regarding MDM-Alpha2b asking who he would want as his emergency contact should he be hormonally compromised by the dangerous pathogen. It stipulated that the contact must agree to the conditions and also be a crew member of their starship. The contact would not file any complaints about sexual assault relating to cases involving MDM-Alpha2b as confirming the request was akin to giving consent to sexual intercourse with the infected. The act itself would be monitored by the CMO who afterwards would verify that both parties are emotionally and physically capable of returning to their respective posts.

“Your emergency contact though?” Spock asked, his hands hovering above the screen, hesitating to type in his own request.

“Spock.” Kirk sighed, undoubtedly rubbing his hands through his hair. “I can’t…” He stopped. “Bones said you’d be difficult didn’t he.” Kirk mumbled, too low for the human ear but still audible to a Vulcan, before he shut off the communicator.

“Spock, open the door.” Kirk called from the other side of the bathroom door.

Spock unlocked the door. Kirk walked in, dressed in sleeping pants and an academy shirt that had been hastily thrown on. He strode over to Spock’s desk, and leaned back.

“It’s Starfleet, recent reports have been troubling as more and more ships report cases dealing with this ‘Sex Pollen’.” Kirk shifted, looking away from Spock. “I need to know how far you are willing to go to save my life, if it’s only as far as first officer duties cover or if it goes further than that.”

“I am always willing to do what is necessary to save your life, Captain.” Spock stated.

“Yes, but what if that goes above and beyond the call of duty, Mr. Spock?” He crossed his hands over his chest, glaring at the floor now.

Spock approached the captain. Standing a foot in front of him, he was eager to reach out and touch the insufferably human captain. There was nothing that Spock could think of that he was not willing to do to save Jim, to save the captain. He said as much to the man.

“Yes, you’re willing to save my life, put yours in the line of danger, take a bullet for me. But, Spock. This isn’t the same.” Kirk argued, finally looking up at Spock and realizing how close they were standing.

“I fail to see the difference, Captain.”

“Jim.”

“What?”

“Call me Jim. If we’re going to have this conversation about you being my emergency ‘Sex Pollen’ contact than you are going to call me by my first name.” Kirk said, huffing, glaring at Spock.

“By my estimates we have already served as each other’s emergency contacts four times, one of those times under dubious consent which you insisted was forgivable and need never be mentioned again.”

Kirk perked up. “We have?”

“Yes. It is not in the first officer’s duties to sexually stimulate the captain.”

“Right.” Kirk agreed, standing up straight. Less than a foot between them now. Kirk glanced from Spock’s eyes to his lips, than back again. “Does that mean you’ll accept my request then?”

“Yes. I would also reciprocate the request, asking for you as my emergency contact.”

“Thank you, Mr. Spock.” Kirk cheekily said, grinning.

Jim brushed their hands together, briefly entwining their fingers.

 “I’ll see you on duty.” He said, leaving through the shared bathroom.

Spock nodded after him, fisting his hand. Kirk’s presence still lingered in a shadow effect, slowing fading from Spock’s mind, no matter how brief the touch.

Spock confirmed Kirk’s request that morning, neglecting to send his request in, a sudden experiment exploded in one of the labs needed his immediate attention. The request was pushed to the back of his mind. The information on the emergency contacts for MDM-Alpha2b was compiled and added on to each crew member’s file, accessible to the CMO.

They had to use the information once or twice, most of the time they tried to keep the landing parties comprised of emergency contacts so that if the intoxication was quick to affect than they didn’t run the risk to prolonged exposure by having to call the Enterprise and beam someone down or another up.

When Sulu was needed for a mission to a planet known for MDM-Alpha2b flowers, they had to check for his contact who turned out to be Chekov (Kirk was enthusiastic and said that Officer Aisha Darwin owed 50 credits).  It was fortunate because Sulu happened on a _Rubentem Libidine_ , a known source of ‘Sex Pollen’. The captain later insisted that it was no accident that the two managed to stumble upon it.

The knowledge of McCoy’s contact was kept in relative secrecy aboard the Enterprise. Until they arrived at Hershey 3 where McCoy ingested an (and they only found this out after the fact) animal’s fluid. The fluid, which closely resembled the milk excreted by the bovine family on Earth, was used in a defensive mechanism by spraying the predator with the white substance. Kirk had his hands on his knees and was bent over, laughed uproariously at his friend’s nonplussed expression, the white fluid dripping from Bones’ chin.

McCoy’s expression dramatically shifted, his confusion giving way to a lascivious leer directed at Kirk. “Jim.” The doctor said emphasizing his southern drawl.

Now it was Kirk’s turn to look confused.

“Dr. McCoy,” Spock said, stepping in between the two. He flipped his communicator out, hailing the Enterprise and requesting an immediate beam up under the Star Fleet MDM-Alpha2b process. The officer operating the controls called for McCoy’s contact.

“Jim, darling.” McCoy sidestepped around Spock, target set and advancing on Kirk. McCoy wrapped his arms around Jim, leaning in close and whispering in Jim’s ear. “I’ll show you southern hospitality, sweetie.”

The doctor was standing uncomfortable close and making unwanted overtures towards Spock’s mate.

“No, Bones.” Kirk backpedalled, stepping out of the embrace. Spock considered nerve pinching McCoy but it wouldn’t abate the symptoms, it could possibly make it worse too by delaying the release. “I’m good. Real good. Right, Spock?”

“This is Dr. Marcus. You said he’s under the influence of sex pollen?”

“Correct, doctor.” Spock said into the communicator, watching Kirk retreat from the doctor. It triggered an unusual fighting response to challenge the one who desired his mate.

“Ready for beam up on your mark Mr. Spock.”

“Energize.” The beams scattered around McCoy not a moment too soon, as he was barely an arm’s reach away from Jim.

They learned afterwards that Dr. McCoy and Dr. Marcus were unable to make it to sickbay, rec room 6 was also still under quarantine as the milky fluid covered several surfaces.

Spock was also present for the conversation in sickbay that was between the captain and McCoy after the doctor had been declared clear and safe.

“Look, Jim…”

“Bones, you don’t have to say anything.”

“Thank God.” McCoy tugged Jim over, embracing him.

Spock nerve pinched the doctor, defending his mate.

“Spock.” Jim yelled, indignant. “What did you do that for?”

“I believe the doctor is not clear of MDM-Alpha2b. He should be checked again.”

Possession. Lust. Mating. Something should’ve have clicked. Two weeks later, it did.

Spock’s efficiency was down twenty percent, and decreasing slightly every day. Whenever Kirk was around his efficiency was reduced to a paltry sixty percent as comparable to peak efficiency. The closer Kirk was in physical proximity to Spock, the harder it was to concentrate on anything. When Kirk stood behind Spock at the science station, chatting amicably about the day’s or week’s events, Spock was using all of his will power to restrain himself from taking the captain on the bridge.

Off the bridge, he was snappish and prone to lecturing poor ensigns who asked for his help on the various experiments around the ship.

Spock had to cancel the captain’s and his private chess games because that too was becoming too much for him. Alone, he could do anything he wanted to Kirk. He burned for him. Skin on skin contact was proving a temptation and Spock bolted when Kirk had idly touched his shoulder, peering into the scanner at the science station. But if he stayed away from his mate for too long than worrying thoughts emerged, questioning Kirk’s loyalty and friendship. Those thoughts were spurred on by the simple tactile nature that was Jim. He touched everyone. Though Spock told himself that those touches were strictly platonic, thoughts of Jim straying were overwhelming him.

He needed to go to New Vulcan; he needed to mate. The ship was too far out though, too far from New Vulcan for Spock to reach and still remain lucid. Already he could feel the tendrils of Plak Tow, the telltale signs of its possessive nature begging him to mark Jim, mark his mate.

There was a small chance, slim, less than point one percent that he could escape Pon Farr’s vicious mating drive through intense meditation.

“Commander.” Jim said, his beloved mate standing right behind him.

“Yes, Jim?” Spock said. He did not turn to look at him, it would break every last barrier he had if he saw his mate.

“Spock?” Jim inquired, sliding the seat so that Spock had to face the captain.

He wouldn’t look though, refused to look at Jim’s face.

“Come with me.” Jim said, entwining their fingers together and pulling a boneless Spock from the chair. “Sulu, you have the conn.”

His mate was holding his hand, sending a thrill through Spock. A rush of excitement and pleasure coursed through him, quelling the rage of Pon Farr burning in his body. His tenuous control kept him from snuggling into Jim’s neck in the elevator and the biting, marking Jim as his.

He followed along blindly, content to kiss his mate and follow in his footsteps. He would claim him, of that there was no doubt. But claiming would be later, when Kirk was settled and underneath Spock, screaming his name, only then would Spock bury himself. He wanted to drive his mate insane with need and lust. His mate had to need him.

“Spock, what’s gotten into you?” Kirk asked. They were in his quarters. He had a bed of sufficient size for mating; his quarters would do fine then.

Jim tried to drop his hand, release him from his mate but he would not let him. “Spock, are you alright?”

“I am well, Jim.” Spock purred, pulling the human closer. He didn’t resist, collapsing into the strong arms that wrapped around him. It pleased him that his mate welcomed him and was submitting to him.

“Ashaya.” Spock’s hands tugged up Kirk’s shirts, throwing them away. Skin, all the skin, he needed it. The burning in his blood was abated by the skin, the feel of his mate against him. His hands greedily roamed over the muscled chest and back, dripping under the tight black pants.

He nipped at his mate’s neck, tugging gently on the soft skin.

Distantly, he heard his mate call out to the computer, “Contact McCoy.”

But no matter, his mate was here. But he needed all of him, he needed every last inch of skin exposed.

Spock dropped to his knees, mouthing the hardening cock through the black trousers. He gently tugged the zipper down, popping the button. Only one more obstacle. There should be nothing between them. Nothing.

“McCoy here, Jim. What can I do for you?” Another voice, a challenger for his mate. Spock growled, yanking the black pants and regulation boxers down to his mate’s ankles.

He swallowed the cock to the hilt, controlling the gag reflex. His mate was his and his alone, no other would have him. Jim screamed, arms flailing, clutching at Spock’s hair.

He fondled his mate’s balls, squeezing the cock, sucking it, slicking it. Fingers rubbed at the puckered hole behind. Too dry. He needed lubrication.

Spock glanced around the quarters, a mirror of his own except for the decorations. Behind the curtain were undoubtedly the bed (a large bed) and a nightstand which would hopefully have the required item.

“Jim!” The other male cried out, he knew he was losing his challenge. Jim was Spock’s mate, no one else’s. “Hold on. I’ll be there in a second.”

While he was content on his knees in front of his bond mate he needed that lubricant. But how to get it without separating from his mate. He needed to claim him.

Spock let the hard cock drop from his mouth, standing back up.

“No!” His mate shouted, grabbing hold of Spock and pulling him into a savage kiss. His mate was needy. The denial then was not for him, but the other male.

“Jim?” The other male asked, calling Spock's mate by his first name, that wouldn't do. Spock growled, threatening his challenger.

Pleased with the affirmation Spock wrapped his hand around the slick cock, rubbing up and down its length.

“It’s-Spock!” His mate cried when he bit down onto his shoulder, soothing the red skin with a gentle lick. There were many more marks to come.

“Do you need security?” The other male asked.

Spock growled; he lifted his mate whose legs wrapped around Spock’s waist. He needed to claim him, now.

“Sex-" Spock slid his hand down his mate's back, cupping his ass, fingers seeking, "Sex Pollen. Bones, who’s his contact?” His mate shouted.

Spock’s mouth occupied with the rosy nipples, licking and nipping at them, they earned interesting moans in reaction. At the bed he lowered his mate down, before dropping between his legs. Spock rummaged through the nightstand drawer, pulling out a bottle of lube.

“Jim, we haven’t been near a planet in a week, and Spock hasn’t been planet side for two weeks. Whatever's wrong the Hobgoblin it sure ain’t Sex Pollen.” The other male continued to talk, trying to keep his mate’s attention away from Spock, away from the claiming. Spock was going to claim his mate.

“Damn it, Bones.” His mate keened. Spock inserted a slick finger inside his mate and growled at the affectionate tone his mate had towards the other male. “Mine.” Spock growled, twisting his finger inside the slowly loosening hole.

“Contact- who’s his contact?” His mate groaned, fisting the sheets. Spock was determined to hold his mate’s attention; he would keep him from the other male, the challenger.

The other male cursed. “Damn it, Jim,” The other male called his mate by name. Spock growled, biting and sucking at his mate’s neck again, forming another mark.

“Bones,” Spock inserted another finger, seething as his mate called another male's name, he would prove to himself worthy; he searched for the same spot as before that had his mate groaning in pleasure. “- Don't call me by name.”

“What? Jim, what’s going on? What aren’t you telling me?” The other male called. Spock challenged him. Changing tactics by licking his way up and down his mate’s engorged cock and dragged his mouth up, taking in the entire length.

“Spock." His mate grabbed his hair, holding on, encouraging him, "Oh god Spock, please don’t stop.” Spock bobbed his head.

“Jim, what’s going on?!” The other male was frantic, he was losing his challenge, Spock leered up at his mate.

“Spock, he’s- it’s like sex pollen, Bones.” His mate was infuriating, allowing this male to continue to think he had a chance. He wouldn’t give up. Spock eased another finger inside, scissoring his mate, preparing him.

“Spock, please take off your shirt, I want to touch you. Please.” His mate begged, yanking at the clothing keeping them apart.

“I don’t want to hear this; I don’t want to hear this.” The challenger said. Spock smirked, he was winning; the other male would hear Jim begging for Spock. Jim would be his.

Spock paused in his preparations, grinned at his mate underneath him, rubbing his finger's inside his mate. His beautiful golden mate arched off the bed.

"Please Spock." His mate yanked at his clothing.

Spock nodded and obliged his mate's request. He ripped off the two shirts and yanked off his pants, boxers, and shoes. Then realized his mate was still partially clothed, he tugged off the boots and pulled the rest of his mate’s clothing off.

His beautiful golden mate was bare before him, pleading for release, begging to be claimed by him, Spock. Spock ran a finger down his chest, noting the shallow breaths, blue eyes blown wide- wanting, his hand trailed under his mate's body. He yearned to be inside him, feel him wrapped around him.

“Inside me now, Spock- Please.”

“Ji- Kirk,” The other male corrected himself, acknowledging his defeat. “You have to agree to this.”

“Wah?” His mate groaned, arching off the bed. Spock had resumed preparing him, fingers sliding easily inside the relaxed slick passage.

“He has no contact.” The other male exclaimed, clinging to the hope that his challenge might prevail.

Spock knew that this man, this challenger was not suited for such a golden mate. His mate, who, was keening loudly, arching off the bed with each stroke of Spock’s fingers against his prostate.

His mate was ready to be claimed. He quickly spread lube over his cock, eyeing his mate.

“Kirk-" The other male dared not speak the name of Spock's mate, "Do you give your consent to be Spock’s contact?”

“Mine.” Spock roared, sliding his cock inside his golden mate, his moaning mate.

“Yes.” His mate yelled, screaming.

“God damnit Jim, I didn’t need to hear that. I’m a doctor not a pimp.” The other male said. The computer beeped signaling the end of the other male’s foolhardy challenge.

For three whole days, Spock hardly left his mate’s side. At one point another voice called over the comm, a woman, recognizable, informing them that there was food in the shared bathroom and other medical necessities. He ensured his mate’s sexual gratification and need for sustenance, refusing to allow his golden haired mate to carry the tray to their bed. After each round the burning for his mate died away, revealing from the ashes a tender new bond.

“Computer, what is the ship’s time?” Spock inquired, affectionately petting his mate’s hair, Jim’s hair.

“02:34, Gamma Shift.” The monotone voice answered.

“Thank you.” Spock mumbled, the last of the fires of passion burning through him. He still needed to mate again with Jim, but there was no urgency or rush to his movements. It was tender and slow, Jim pliant underneath him.

When he sated himself, making sure Jim also earned release; Spock fell asleep, clutching his mate to his chest. “Sleep, Ashaya.”

“Good morning sunshine,” Jim cheerfully said from his position against Spock’s chest.

“Good morning, Jim.” Spock said, sneaking a kiss with his fingers caressing Jim’s. The bond sang as Jim stared up at him.

“Not that I’m complaining but do you care to explain the last few days?” Jim asked. He pulled Spock’s fingers up, kissing the knuckles on each finger. Spock shuddered involuntarily, a lack of control residual from the Pon Farr.

“It is not spoken of on Vulcan.”

“Well, good thing is we’re not on Vulcan.” Jim said, punctuating each word with a kiss along Spock’s chest.

Spock sighed; his mate was a determined one, dogged and persistent in pursuit. “It is Pon Farr, the mating drive.”

“So a fuck or die thing then?”

Spock quirked his brow at the odd remark but nevertheless answered “yes”.

“Good…good” Jim’s face fell but he quickly replaced a smirk. “Bones made sure I agreed to the contact."

“Ashaya, it is more than that.” Spock said, wanting to clarify before his mate ran off and induced the dangerous plak tow that could follow if abandoned by his mate too soon after Pon Farr. “We are bonded.”

“Bonded?” Jim asked.

“Bonded.” Spock affirmed, placing his fingers precisely on his mate’s face. He melded them, their minds one and the same.

Spock opened himself up, showing Jim the truth of Spock's state and Spock's desperation as he fought, not wanting to take Kirk as his bond mate and force him into  a committed relationship without asking. But Pon Farr was too soon, he had no time to court Jim, no time to assure him of his intentions. When Jim had touched Spock that day on the bridge, their hands together, Spock could fight no longer. Spock needed this; more than anything he needed Jim.

“So we’re bonded?” Jim hesitantly asked.

Spock whispered, caressing his fingers against Jim’s. “Parted from me and never parted, never and always touching and touched.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: After there's one incident with an officer being exposed to sex pollen or something, Starfleet has to establish a planned procedure for dealing with such situations and requires every officer to give prior consent for how they'd want it dealt with if they ever end up in a condition of severely impaired judgment wanting to hump everything that moves.
> 
> So basically, everyone has to choose someone to confidentially list as their emergency contact in case they become hormonally compromised, or else take the risk of just being totally screwed, and it leads to a lot of awkward "So how far would you go to save my life" conversations.
> 
>  
> 
> Apologies to OP cuz I didn't do awkward conversations all over the place. It has a few but it's not all awkward humor. But I hope you like it still!  
>    
> You can follow me on Tumblr at [TheShinyLizard](http://theshinylizard.tumblr.com/)


End file.
